


The Sky Is The Ultimate Art Gallery Just Above Us

by PurgatoryWhat



Series: Atlantis is Basically a Love Boat [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWhat/pseuds/PurgatoryWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team bonding excercise and star naming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is The Ultimate Art Gallery Just Above Us

**Author's Note:**

> I love the group bonding it's great.  
> Randomly written after thinking about stars. And then posted without much proof reading because it's being posted at midnight. Oops.

Title is a quote attributed to Ralph Waldo Emerson

 

The puddle jumper slid through air above the ocean heading towards the main land. Colonel Sheppard and his team had strict instructions to have some R&R and no work allowed. Ronon was allowed to stun if either Rodney went near a computer or John asked to come back to help out with anything. Teyla was just there to make sure Ronon didn't kill them in their sleep because two forced days with McKay spelled something bad.

"No computers?" McKay was annoyed.  
"Yes Rodney." Teyla was getting frustrated.  
"But what do I do?" McKay sighed he was the science guy his fun was science... Well mocking others science and watching tv.  
"Maybe shut up for one." Ronon passed as a suggestion but was more a threat.  
"He has a point McKay." John tapped buttons on the console in front of him for no reason.  
Rodney sank low into his chair and grumbled for the last hour of the journey.

They were staying in a hut some Athosians built when they were still on the mainland. It was typical in design however larger than normal and was separated into 5 rooms; the main room with a large fire pit, stools and a table and 4 sleeping quarters that was a cot and that was it.  
Teyla started the fire up and smoke travelled up and out of the open hole in the roof.  
John was sat outside reading a book in the fading light, his option for chair? The worlds most uncomfortable fallen tree trunks ever. He had borrowed the book from one of the female lieutenants, Jane Parker maybe? Who knew everyone was borrowing everyone's books these days. It was an odd book. A guy was in a car accident and gets adopted by and strange lady who carves stone. But it was a good book and he was about half way through when he accepted it was too dark to read.  
"Colonel, Ronon has gone to hunt for food." Teyla called.  
He nodded not that she could see. He looked around, McKay was sat away from everyone, body facing away, a halo of light shining around him.   
"Rodney, do I need to call Ronon over." Rodney visibly stiffened the light went off and he stood up and walked over and sat next to John.  
"Teyla has her survival thing she can do, Ronon kills things," McKay pulled a face not in disgust but more like admiration and annoyance, "You can just relax. I need to do something and that something is working. I relax that way. And it's what I'm good at."  
John looked at Rodney, it had gotten close to pitch black only an orange line on the tree line, but he could see Rodney was upset.  
"Rodney name stars with me?"  
"Okay?" A little taken aback but appreciative of the subject change.  
"Good," John pointed straight up randomly, "That's the Enterprise."  
"That's the name of a space ship," Blunt as ever, "But fine that is Rodney One."  
"You can't do that!" John exclaimed.  
"Of course I can."  
They bickered until Ronon got back and he joined in. Ronon bringing in the rude names leaving the three of them laughing loudly till Teyla joined in with food of an unknown name and then they took turns telling amusing stories of the past.

Several months later on earth.

John and Rodney were laid outside in the garden with beer and pizza.  
"Do you remember when we named stars and I claimed one as Rodney One, well I went into the Database on Atlantis and changed a star to that name." Rodney said nonchalantly.  
John choked on his drink, coughing hard until he cleared he throat, "Can you even do that?"  
"No but I don't think anyone will notice the star maps are out of date."  
John laughed and gripped Rodney's hand.  
"Did I at least get Enterprise?"  
"Yes, I even gave Ronon that wierd word he used and Teyla one after her father."  
"That was nice Rodney."  
Rodney smiled he had his moments.  
"I suppose, I'll tell you what wasn't nice was that rabbit thing it tasted like ass."  
John chuckled, "We should name some here on one of those sites and get certificates."  
"Sure why not." Rodney lent over kiss John on the cheek.  
"Colonel, Ronon is yelling at your tv again!" Teyla yelled from the door.  
They both started laughing. Ronon was probably watching WWE or the discovery channel.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear suggestions on what they named the stars. :)
> 
> Do Not Steal/Copy/Duplicate or Distribute.


End file.
